Before There's Upheaval
by LaurelB
Summary: Sophie dropped in The School for Good, Enlightenment and Enchantment, while Agatha is placed in The School for Evil Edification and propaganda of Sin. Follow the stories of two girls and watch their destinies unfold in the Fairy Tale world.


**The beginning of the story picks up in the last page of the second chapter. A lot of the first chapter is the same as the book, as it is mostly describing the castles. More chapters coming out soon. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The bony bird drifted over the Towers of Good, and loosened Sophie from its claws. Agatha clutched her friend in horror, but then saw Sophie's face, glowing with happiness.

"Aggie, I'm a _princess_."

The bird dropped her into pink cotton candy mist, into a new life.

Then the bird swooped over to the dark pointy towers of Evil, and dumped Agatha into a moat filled to the brim with a black sludge and surrounded by walls of grey fog that smelled just like her room. She momentarily struggled, trying to figure out what to do, then saw at least a hundred students who looked just like her swimming to a section of the moat filled with bobbing luggage.

Agatha frantically followed, not wanting to seem stupid. She found her bag (after some difficulty; everyone's looked the same), and pulled herself up onto the shore, where a pack of wolves herded students into line.

Agatha followed in line until she reached the gates, made out of what appeared to be iron spikes. On closer inspection, not spikes at all, but a sea of black vipers.

" _Cool,"_ she thought. " _I couldn't have picked better myself."_

As Agatha was accepted through the gates, she looked back and saw the words etched between two black swans atop the vipers.

THE SCHOOL FOR EVIL EDIFICATION

AND PROPAGANDA OF SIN

" _It's really real,"_ Agatha thought. " _It's a real place!"_

Ahead, Agatha saw the School for Evil's towers rise up. The stone was pockmarked and dripping with red vines like blood. The wolves drove the students to the mouth of the main tower, a long serrated tunnel shaped like a crocodile rower until Agatha could barely see the child in front of her.

Eventually, the children were lead into a leaky foyer that smelled like rotten fish. Gargoyles loomed from every shadow, and a statue of a bald, toothless hag brandishing an apple leered out at them, illuminated by a torch.

Along the wall, a crumbly column had an enormous black letter N painted on it, decorated with wicked faced imps, trolls, and harpies, climbing on it like a tree.

Then there was a blood red E on the next column, complemented with swinging giants and goblins,

The next column, a V glared down at the children, complete with cyclopes and toothless old hags.

Agatha worked her way around the room to find that the letters spelled out one word. NEVER

As she looked around the room, Agatha saw girls with greasy hair, green skin, and one eye. She saw boys covered in sludge with pointy ears and hooked noses. She saw children who she fit in with. All her life she was thought of as an outcast and here was proof that she was not! Here was proof that she was not alone. Here was proof she could be happy.

* * *

Sophie, too, was finding happiness in the School for Good and Evil. After being dropped into the mist, she lightly descended, until she touched ground. Then she realized it was not ground at all! She was below ground, blooming up like a flower, and so were so many other girls. One look at them, and she knew she had found her family.

Some skins were fair, others dark. Some were shorter, and others tall and willowy. All however showed small waists slim legs, and slight shoulders. Their faces were flawless and glowed with health. They had shiny waterfalls of hair, ironed and curled like dolls, and they wore downy dresses the color of Easter eggs, white, pale yellow, peach. Sophie knew she fit right in, with her tiny waist, slender body, her slimmest of legs and her small shoulders. Her skin was smooth, her blond hair in a cascading flow, and her dress of pale pink blowing in the light breeze.

Finally, the girls satin slippers popped up from the ground, and the girls started to mingle.

A girl with elbow length auburn hair approached Sophie.

"Hi, I'm Ava", she said in a sweat clear voice like a river bubbling. "What's your name?"

"Sophie," replied Sophie

Just then, clear bells rang out, and a team of fairies picked up and flew the girls to sparkling towers of the good castle. Two pink towers for the girls, two blue towers for the boys.

Sophie had never been happier. " _This is what my life has been leading up to,"_ she thought as the fairies set them down in front of the glass castle. " _This_ is _my life!"_

She looked around, and saw words written in mirrors arch over golden gates barring entrance to the school of her dreams. She checked her reflection to make sure that she looked perfect in

THE SCHOOL FOR GOOD

ENLIGHTENMENT AND ENCHANTMENT

The Fairies lead them into the castle, where the new girls were greeted by four majestic staircases (again, two blue, two pink). On the blue stairs were written Honor and Valor, while on the pink, Purity and Charity.

The walls too were marked. On the first, an enormous pink E stared at her, while on the other three were V, another E, and an R, spelling out EVER. Sophie supposed it was short for Ever After, and marveled in its glory and her destiny.


End file.
